


Can't You Show me the Light?

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Multi, Poetic, Purple Prose, Relationship Study, Romance, Sunrises, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kinktober without any kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: Eddie, Flash, and the Venom symbiote look at each other in different lights - both literally and figuratively.(Kinktober Day 5: Eyes/Lighting)





	Can't You Show me the Light?

**Author's Note:**

> My kink is absolutely tooth-rotting, heart-wrenching fluff.  
Actually I just really wanted to write this.
> 
> Title comes from Rush's "2112" (_2112_, 1976)

Eddie loved how Flash looked at midday. 

Of course, Eddie loved how Flash looked at  _ any  _ time of day, what with his bright smile that could light up a room; his charismatic, fearless attitude that could put demons and warlords in their place. But there was something about the way the sun at high noon reflected off his strawberry-blond hair that never failed to be stunning. He’d been born in autumn, but Eddie always thought Flash would’ve been a suitable summer child. Then again, maybe his September birthday was appropriate - a beam of light as summer faded into colder months. Full of life and color like the leaves of fall in the New England area. 

Wandering Central Park together, the sun would catch on his bright green irises, a little mischievous. Impulsively he might stop, call Eddie’s name, and then gently grab the front of his shirt to tug him down for a kiss. Their symbiote partner would elicit a happy trill in the back of Eddie’s mind and loosen its guise as his attire long enough to wrap around Flash’s hand. Eddie would ask,  _ what was that for? _ and Flash would just shrug, saying,  _ I dunno, I just love you. _

Sometimes on weekends, Eddie would catch Flash sprawled out on their bed in the afternoon, sunning himself like a cat. The sunlight streaming in through the bedroom window never bothered him. He got cold easily, so he gravitated towards any bit of warmth in his vicinity. Eddie often found himself pausing at the doorway, gazing fondly at his lover, his golden boy, his flicker of light that had helped pull him out of the darkness. Not to say that Flash didn’t have dark days, himself, but he always managed to find that light. He always managed to find hope for tomorrow. No night lasted forever. 

Flash loved how Eddie looked at sunrise and sunset. 

Eddie was usually up before him in the mornings, sunlight peeking through at the crack of dawn, casting a soft glow on his nude form. If he didn’t bother with actual clothes, the symbiote would cover him eventually, but attraction aside, Flash sometimes just…  _ looked _ at Eddie. He was a Graves poem come to life, the black of the symbiote creating deep, odd shadows across his skin. In those quiet, sleepy moments, he just wanted to appreciate Eddie for who he was: a man facing the day in an uncertain world. 

When the sun set over New York City, sometimes they would be heading out to or from a quick meal, and if Flash could get Eddie to laugh,  _ there _ was the most beautiful thing. His bright blue eyes would shine a little bit brighter in those moments. His gaze would be soft like the warm light. He seemed so at ease as the sun dipped lower and lower behind the buildings, washing the city in orange and gold. 

Sometimes they would go to the roof, because a sunset after a storm was worth putting legs on for. Eddie would drape his arm around Flash’s shoulders, pulling him close as they sat there, the symbiote curled around them both in the relative privacy. He would speak quietly about whatever was on his mind, and it didn’t matter what that might be that day, because that low, soft voice was as beautiful as any sunset or any morning. 

Eddie and Flash loved how their symbiote partner looked at nighttime.

In the privacy of their own home or in the reaches of space, the being that comprised  _ Venom, Agent Venom, Lethal Protector  _ and  _ Agent of the Cosmos _ had no need to try and disguise itself. Even so, when it would go out into the night with one of them, usually Eddie, it looked so stunning in the dark. It stood out in the streetlights and the cast light of the moon, a shadow among shadows. In certain light, it reflected blue, mirroring Eddie’s eyes. In other light, it reflected white and silver, mirroring the night sky or the warped star trails that streaked by at faster-than-light speeds. 

The symbiote could reflect any color, but year after year it chose to manifest itself the same as it always did: black and white. Its white spider, shifting and changing depending on who it was physically bonded to at that moment, stood out like a beacon - or perhaps a warning. Its eyespots would glisten in any light, at times almost opalescent. They each loved the way those eyes would shift with its mood, crinkling with delight or widening in surprise. Years of being bonded to humans had made it pick up on their habits, not that it particularly minded. 

Even on quiet nights when the three of them would be curled up on the couch watching  _ Star Trek _ or  _ Grey’s Anatomy _ or  _ Casablanca _ , the soft glow of the TV danced over its biomass, the colors changing with the flickering screen. The symbiote would melt down, happy and content, its eyespots pleased little half-moons on its face. Its shape made no difference - they loved it in whatever form it took, within or without them. The night had brought them all together, and so it was the night they often loved best.

The symbiote loved how Eddie and Flash each felt.

Eddie was its first love, the first to show it true kindness and compassion and understanding. They had gone through many years of hardship, of lies and heartbreak and anger, but they had come together with forgiveness and learned to trust each other again. Eddie’s life journey had been long and arduous, but it had been one they had largely taken together, and so the symbiote had come to love his mind. He was intelligent and creative and passionate, and didn’t he know, didn’t he  _ know _ how loved he was? That it had ever hurt him shook the symbiote to its core, but they loved stronger now than they ever had. Eddie was its heart.

Flash was its second love, its second chance after years of anger and struggle. It had been so,  _ so _ overwhelmed with rage and though they had struggled to find their footing in the bond, eventually they had come to an understanding. They were each struggling - with addiction, with past relationships, with finding purpose - and eventually their journey had led to the strongest friendship it had known. It was perhaps inevitable that would give way to the simple complexity of  _ love _ . They had been violently ripped apart just as they were discovering what it meant to be one with the cosmos, but maybe that had been fate. Maybe it had been a means to something greater. Even in the darkest moments, Flash was its light.

When it bonded with both of them, the emotional onslaught was almost unbearable, because that wasn’t how it was  _ supposed  _ to work, it was supposed to choose  _ one _ . Even so, it cherished those moments. Its loves had come to love each other, and together they were greater than the sum of their parts. Whether saving lives in the depths of the unknown expanse or sleeping peacefully in a Manhattan apartment, they were together. They were inseparable. 

The symbiote loved them, any time of day or night.

And they loved it, too.


End file.
